


My Life, My Love, My World

by KuroBakura



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dead Inside, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Blood, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stabbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Doctor/Stephen Strange can not stop thinking about what happened to Everett after almost he got killed by Kaecilius during a surprise attack. The fight may be over but the memory is far from being forgotten.





	My Life, My Love, My World

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame. Thanks!

 

 

Stephen looked out the hospital window as he replayed the attack in his head over and over again like a really terribly written and horrific, broken record. He felt empty, broken and a huge mess inside. Seeing Everett, his love, laying on the on the hospital bed, covered in bandages, cuts and bruises did not make it any better for him. Strange was scared that Everett would not make it and was mad. Not at Everett but at himself. He did not think Everett was stupid but brave. Strange turned to head to look at Everett. He was stable but he was not awake.

“If only I could have done _something_. Something to reverse what happened. I know Everett was trying to protect me but...I should have be protecting _him_.” Stephen thought as he looked at his lover. He turned to look at the window again as tears began to form in his eyes. No matter how many times he thought about it, nothing seems to pop out on how it could have went different. Or maybe it was the fact that he physically saw this happen before his very eyes that there was no way that the scenario would change. All his emotions were such a mess (and still are). Everett is his life and his world. Without him...Stephen felt like nothing. Suddenly, he started to think about the attack again. Every time he thought about it, felt like it was the first time but it was more than that. Definitely way more than that but the feelings were still the same, no matter how many times he thought about it.

 

…...

 

_“Strange!” Everett shouted at him as Kaecilius came up from behind and began to attack Strange. Strange blocked the attack and threw Kaecilius_ _o the ground. Kaecilius's followers started to jump on Strange, trying to get him off of their leader. Everett knew his boyfriend was in danger and what was going on was dangerous. Either way, it was good. Then, Everett remembered the sling ring Stephen gave him. He dug into the inside of his suit pocket and took out the ring and quickly put it on._

_As Strange was about to get punched by one of the followers, he saw an orange colored enery whip wrap around the follower's wrist. Stephen looked over and his eyes widened. Everett was too focused on the follower to notice Strange staring at him. He pulled and the follower went flying across and over Everett, landing on the ground in front of him. The whip disappeared off of the follower's wrist and suddenly was quickly slapped by it. Another follower let go of Strange and ran over towards Everett to attack but slipped as Everett then quickly placed the energy underneath their feet and moved it, causing them to fall face forward onto their face._

_Strange was not only impressed but cheered him on as he began to fight another follower. And also, it was a bit of a turn on as well. Seeing his lover fight. But in all of this, where was Kaecilius? That is when things took a turn for the worst. He slowly walked up behind Everett, holding a dagger in one of his hands. Strange panicked._

_“Ross! Look out!” Strange shouted. Everett lifted up his head and saw Kaecilius from the corner of his eye and quickly turned._

_“Not today, Motherfucker!” Everett said as he charge towards Kaecilius and pushed him, knocking the dagger out of Kaecilius's hand. Both Ross and Kaecilius were having a go at each other. For a small guy, Everett was really whooping Kaecilius's ass. As Strange finally knocked out the follower, he started to run over to Ross to help him out. But...one of the follower's that Ross battled just before got a hold of the dagger. Strange tried to stop them but they were too fast. Everett forgot that he did not have any armor to protect him nor he was very skilled in self defense. As Everett had Kaecilius pinned to the ground, the follower ran over and had the dagger up in a stabbing position in their hand._

_“EVERETT!!!” Stange screamed as he began to run faster. Before he could get there, it was too late. The follower quickly stabbed the dagger into Everett's back. Everett shouted out in pain. Strange stopped all of sudden as he saw heard Everett ans saw him fall to the ground. Kaecilius got off the ground and kicked him. They looked at Strange, who looked like he was ready to murder Kaecilius. He began to run again at them, then they started to run but in the end, they disappeared. Strange stopped at looked over at Everett. He was crying in pain. Strange ran over to him._

_“Everett, everything is going to be okay. I am here.” Strange said to him, trying to calm him down as much as he could as he tried to stop the bleeding. All Everett could do was stay still and say, “I don't want to die” over and over again. Strange made a portal and ran through it, holding Ross in his arms as he took him to the hospital._

 

…...

 

Stephen was in tears at this point. He went from being angry at himself to blaming himself.

“This is my fault! I could have save him! I was too slow and should have not reacted. ...I can only blame myself for this and for what happened to him.” Stephen thought then took a deep breath. He turned and walked over to Ross. He placed one of his hands on his cheek and rubbed a couple of times before stopping. Strange sat down in the arm chair next to the bed and held Ross's hands in one of his.

“Everett, I am so sorry that I let this happen. I am such a horrible boyfriend and you deserve better than me. I fail to protect you. ….I am so sorry, my darling.” Strange said as he started to sob, leaning forward towards the grounds. Just letting his tears fall.

“You are not a horrible boyfriend, Stephen.” A voice suddenly pipped up. Strange stopped crying and sat back up. His eyes widened as he sae Everett, looking at him.

“Everett! You're awake! Oh, thank, God!” Strange happily exclaimed.

“Please do not blame yourself. You could not have changed what happened. Neither of us could have.” Everett told him.

“Yes, yes, I could have. I could have stopped it!” Stephen said back. Ross suddenly placed his hand on Strange's cheek and rubbed it.

“No, no you could not have. Neither of us saw that coming. Not everything can be solved and things happen. It is life and life is full of surprises and has many outcomes. Some more deadly than others. And you saved me. You kept me from dying even if you could not stop them from stabbing me, you kept me alive and got me to a hospital. You _are_ an amazing boyfriend. You are my hero. ” Everett explained to him then moved his hand towards Strange's hand and held it tight. Strange smiled and held Everett's hand a bit tighter as well. He leaned over towards Ross and kissed his forehead then looked at him.

“I love you so much. Without you, I am nothing. You are my heart and you are the reason that _I'm_ alive. And I could not ask for a better boyfriend because I already have the best one in the world.” Strange said to him. Everett smiled.

“I love you, too, Stephen.” Everett said back to him then moved his head as much as he could without feeling pain to kiss his lips.

“Now, is there any thing I can get you or do?” Stephen asked.

“A nurse and a bed pan or something....God, I have never needed to take a piss so badly in my life! And maybe some food, too. I'm staving and need to pee. Sotry of my life right now but you make everything better.” Everett replied. Strange chuckled and headed out of the room to go fetch a nurse for him.

“...I love him so much. Even when he's in pain, he knows how to put a smile on my face and make me laugh. Just like I do for him.” Strange as he thought to himself as he went to find a nurse. And Ross was right, some things can not be solved or changed but in the end, Strange was so happy that Everett was alive. And what mattered is to Strange was only one thing..

 

_..Everett._

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
